Finding Chindi
by summersnowflakes
Summary: what if Shindi returned from being a child... SxA...
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of it's characters…

**A/N: **hello guyz! Well, it's my second time to write a fan fiction here in coz I usually write fan fics on This fic is about Shinji and Asuka. But not most of it. Those two are my favorite couple even though they were not that close or that sweet not like any other lovey-dovey anime couples out there, I know that there's a connection between them that can make them a great couple from the others. This fic is not that romantic and not that funny. Actually I'm only writing this fic because of my beshfwend's wish (also a fan of ShinjixAsuka). I told her that I'm not that good 'coz I'm only a beginner and do not expect that this one will turn out great. I'm only 13 years of age and I'm not that good in English so pls. expect some grammatical errors. But I promise her that I will try my best in this fic.

Actually this fic is not that new. I'm thinking that maybe many author's have already tried this kind of idea. I only got the idea from me and my besh's favorite movie "Finding Nemo". I know that film is kinda childish. But for me it's great even if it's exclusively for kids. I only got it's title but this fic is different from the story.

This fic took place after Shinji Ikari is absorbed by Unit-01. If this fic has any similarities from other fics, I'm sorry it's not on purpose. I apologize if the characters were OOC. Well, enough of this blabbering and on with the fic.

"Finding Chindi-----I mean Shinji" 

_by :summersnowflakes_

"That baka-Shinji! He's really getting on my nerves! How can I even beat that score! _Um himmels willen!_ (for heaven's sake) who can beat a 400 synchro-ratio ever! Grrr…!"grumbled by a certain red-headed lady that is lying in her bed while staring at the ceiling and keeps on complaining even if there's no one listening.

"That _dumm _(stupid) jerk is always pissing me off! When he comes back I'm gonna kick his ass and I will send him to Pluto!arggh…!"

While the second child Asuka Langley Soryu is grumbling inside her room, her guardian, the current major of NERV Misato Katsuragi is with Doctor Ritsuko Akagi trying to get the third child out of his eva.

"Do you think that you're plan is gonna bring Shinji-kun back to us" said Misato looking very tired.

"I think so, let's just pray for the best okay?…" said Ritsuko looking very tired as well.

Suddenly the entry plug of Evangelion Unit-01 begins to open and a child about 2-3 years old is the only thing that can be seen.

"Don't tell me, that this child is……" said Misato in a state of shock while pointing her index finger in the sleeping form of a child lying inside the plug.

"Shinji Ikari I guess" the doctor continued.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Misato?"

"Do you think he can talk?"

Then the two females walk towards the entry plug and look closely to the sleeping child.

"He looks so peaceful and very cute…" the major said with a genuine smile on her face.

"yeah…" Ritsuko replied while taking the child in her arms.

"Why don't you also carry him, I know that you wish to have children Misato.." she said teasingly while giving the small Shinji to Misato carefully.

"Of course I am but I already had two" Misato muttered while taking the child in her arms.

"Let's wait until he's awake, we're gonna ask him questions…"

"I think we should at least bring him to the hospital so that he can sleep in a comfortable in the bed" suggested Misato.

"That's a good idea. Let's go!"

After several minutes the little child finally begins to open his two small blue eyes. The child notice an unfamiliar ceiling and he begins to form a sitting position.

"aeow……" muttered by the child silently, then he suddenly notice a sleeping form lying almost half of her body in the hospital bed beside him while she's sitting in a wooden chair.

The little child waited for several minutes for the sleeping form to be awake.

He waited…

Waited…

Waited more…

And…

Waited even more…

Until he realize…

He cannot wait anymore!

Little Shinji suddenly had a feeling that he needed attention and decided to slowly shake the head of the sleeping woman beside him. After several shakes the woman begins to stir.

"hmmm… what do you need? Lemme sleep more…" muttered Misato while shoving the small hands of little Shinji away from her head.

Feeling very, very exhausted Misato begins to sleep again once more but the child begins to shake her head again.

"STOP IT! MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH I NEED SOME SLEEP!" shouted by an angry Misato. When she's beginning to sleep again a loud cry coming from a certain child is the only thing that can be heard through-out the hospital.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" little Shinji cries unstoppably!

"Wha----- you're already awake? Now stop crying…" then Misato stands up and she take the crying little Shinji in her arms. The child do stop crying later.

"There! Much better! wait----- I have to tell Ritsu that you're already awake" she suddenly put the child back in the bed before heading in the door.

"eoah?" asked the little child.

"But wait again I have something to ask you." She again drew her attention back to the child whose sitting in the bed.

"Did--- you know your name Shinji?" hoping that she'll get a nice answer.

"Chin-di?" little Shinji answered questionably.

"no---no! say it again… Shin-ji not Chin-di" ordered Misato.

"Chin-di!" he said aloud and it is followed by a soft giggle.

"haaa… I think you cannot say 'S' and 'J' exactly but at least you know your name huh!" she suddenly hugs Little Shinji not knowing that she told him his name.

After letting go of the child she headed again for the door but before that she ordered something to little Shinji.

"Hey! Little Chindi! What I mean is Shinji don't go away, I'll be back in a minute or two. Is that okay?" asked Misato hoping that the child would "at least" answer.

The child just nodded his head and after that Misato exited the room.

After several more minutes little "Chindi" is getting really bored. Again! He waited…

He waited…

And waited…

And waited for more…

More…

More…

Until he realize…

There is still no Misato! Even a sign!

So he decided to get out of the bed and the------ "room"! uh-oh!

Feeling that he's really, really getting bored he decided to come out to enjoy himself. Being a lucky child I guess he can at least reached the doorknob that easily.

After several minutes that seems eternity for little Chindi Misato finally arrived with Ritsuko who's making their way towards the room.

"I think Chindi, I mean Shinji can remember some of his memories even his name but he can't say it correctly." Misato said while walking with Ritsuko towards the room.

When Misato begins to open the door she's shocked from what she saw.

"What's it Misato? You look really shocked may I see what's inside?" asked the doctor.

"What the----- now! Where is that LITTLE CHINDI! I told him TO STAY HERE until we COMES BACK!" shouted Misato worriedly.

"Hey! Hey--- calm down… DON'T SHOUT! WHO'S CHINDI? NEW BOYFRIEND OF YOURS? But honestly who's CHINDI?" Ritsuko shouted back.

"OF COURSE NOT! CHINDI IS SHINJI! HE'S NOT MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" Misato shouted again.

"Oh… I understand now. Maybe he just take a little walk." answered the doctor calmly.

"TAKE A LITTLE WALK! A LITTLE WALK! NOT BECAUSE THAT HE IS LITTLE, HE HAS TO TAKE A LITTLE WALK! HE'S JUST A CHILD! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" now she's very, very worried. She suddenly runs toward the hospital's exit with Ritsuko following her.

"Now major where do you think you're going?" asked Ritsuko like she didn't know a single thing.

Misato suddenly stop outside the hospital and started to get her cellphone.

"Are you crazy? Of course we have to find him and we're going to need some more help so I'm gonna call Kaji-kun" she said more calmly than before then she begin to dial Kaji Ryoji's number.

"But I have so many things to deal with! And…" the only thing that she said before Misato suddenly cut her.

"And it's your fault!" shouted Misato.

"MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT! HOW COME! Ritsuko shouted back with more impact.

"DON'T SHOUT! IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE I REALLY HAD DIFFICULTIES IN FINDING YOU! AND MAYBE BECAUSE OF THAT CHIN---SHINJI BEGINS TO FEEL BOREDOM! SEE? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"YOU! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE A SLOW POKE!"

"SLOW POKE HUH! YOU! YOU! YOU'RE LIKE A WANTED KILLER, MURDERER OR SOMETHING THAT IS HIDING!"

While Misato and Ritsuko are arguing about "who's fault why Chin---Shinji is missing" Asuka is still lying on her bed still staring at the ceiling.

"Now! I'm really getting bored! I think I will just invite Hikari to come over here… yeah… that's it!" after that thought she jump out of bed and headed in the living room for the telephone.

A/N/Asuka/---/Hikari/

/Hello! Horaki residence. Who's this/

/Can you hand it to Hikari/

/Speaking/

/Hey Hikari! It's Asuka can you come over here? I'm really getting bored I need someone to talk to. Or we can go to the mall/

/I'm sorry Asuka but I cannot, I have so many thing to do. I have to clean the house… wash our clothes… cook---/

/okay!okay! it's okay/

/I'm really sorry Asuka… maybe next time/

/I said it's okay. By the way thanks! Bye…/

Then she hung up the phone.

'If only that baka is here… NOW! Why am I thinking of him!'

Asuka suddenly shove her thoughts away about Shinji and begins to think of a way that she can please and enjoy herself.

"Now what am I going to do? It's only 2pm! I think I will just go to the mall all by myself…" after that she headed straight to her room to change.

After one hour she comes out of her room wearing a plain white mini skirt and a blue spaghetti strap. She put a light pink lip gloss on her and some baby powder. She also wear a 4 inches high heeled sandals. sorry 'coz I'm not that fashionable Then she exited the house and headed straight to the mall all alone.

While Asuka is making her way to the mall. Misato and Ritsuko didn't stop arguing yet.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WHORE!" shouted Ritsuko that is in a state of really anger.

"WHY YOU----- YOU CALLED ME A WHORE! A WHORE! GGRRRRRRRRR!" YOU! YOU'RE A-----

Before Misato can say anything bad and more worst towards the female Doctor, Kaji came.

"hey ladies… and why are you two arguing and shouting at each other? It's not good for two best friends to argue like this? Are you not ashamed? Arguing in front of the most handsome and coolest guy in Japan!" Kaji said boastfully as if it's true?……

"YUCKY!" both females said simultaneously.

"What? I'm only saying the truth!" he said while smirking.

"You know Kaji-kun? Your such a "great liar"…" is all that Misato can say while Ritsuko can only nod.

"Yeah! Yeah whatever! By the way, why did yah call me Misa-chan?" Kaji asked sweetly while placing both of his arms around Misato's waist.

"Misa-chan huh!" teased Ritsuko wit a bit of jealousy?

"Hey! Don't touch me! Hmph!" she said while shoving Kaji's arms away from her waist.

"I called you because we need some help to find Little Shinji because of some crazy doctor's fault!" she continued.

"wah----! I told you it's not my fault!" Ritsuko complained while glaring angrily at Misato.

"Enough of this! You know ladies I need some explanations here. Little Shinji right? Is that Shinji Ikari? Why Little Shinji? New pet name? Why do we have to find him? He's old enough to go back home! Just like cats they can go back home even if they got lost. And maybe he's with Asuka or with his friends… or……"

Before Kaji could continue he is stopped by Misato.

"We'll just explain to you later. I'll just give you some hints. Shinji Ikari, The son of the Commander of NERV Gendo Ikari, husband of Yui Ikari, best friend of Kozo Fuyutsuki, co-worker of Ritsuko Akagi, best friend of me and you, crush of Asuka Langley Soryu who usually call Rei Ayanami wondergirl, classmate of Hikari Horaki who has a crush on Touji Suzahara, best friend of Kensuke Aida, also a best friend of Shinji Ikari is absorbed by Unit-01 after a 400 sychro-rate incident and after several days he comes back but as a little Chindi! I mean Shinji that is about 2-3 years of age. That's it! Did yah---- get it?" asked Misato.

"yeah! Is that all of it? That's so easy…" all Kaji could say.

"Enough of this blabbering let's just get started" Ritsuko grumbled while folding both of her arms under her chest.

"Okay! Now where are we gonna start?" asked Misato while looking at her two companion.

"I think where all children would like to go! At the Carnival!" suggested Kaji.

"But do you think the guard will let him enter it? Huh?" replied Ritsuko.

"But at least we should try. Maybe someone had found him and little Chindi keep on crying so she/he decided to take him to the Carnival. You know the Carnival is really popular specially for children because……"

But before Misato could begin an almost endless conversation she was cut by Ritsuko.

"Okay---Misato… we already know that since we all experienced childhood. Let's just begin finding him…"

Then the three started their "journey" in "Finding Chindi"---------- I mean Shinji. While the three are making their way through the Carnival, The Great Asuka Langley Soryu is walking all alone thinking of more things that she can do to enjoy herself but all that she can think of is to go to the mall.

"Grrrrr! I think I will just go to the mall! She said irritably.

Then she continue to make her way to the mall. Finally she arrived at the mall and begins to search of something that she can buy. Then she notice a cute silver necklace inside a jewelry shop. So she decided to take a look at the necklace.

"wow… it's very cute" she said while looking at the necklace when she felt something against her------butt.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" she shouted angrily. Then she suddenly turned around to see the owner of the hands but all she can see is people looking at her with wide eyes. Then she heard a soft giggle coming from a child.

She looked down and she saw a child smiling at her.

"So… I'm right, you're a little pervert! What do yah need?" Asuka said while kneeling down to look at the small child closely.

"What's your name?" 'as if this child can speak' she thought but surprised to hear the child answer.

"Chin----di!" then followed by a word that Asuka didn't wished to hear.

"Ma---ma" the child said softly while waving his two cute little hands in front of Asuka's face.

"wah--- I'm not you're mama you baka-hentai!" all that she said while standing up and she begins to walk away.

But the little Chindi keeps on following her. Looking behind her hoping that the little child is gone. She suddenly smile 'coz there's no little child in her view. But again, she felt something against her thighs.

"what the---! Hey don't touch me there you hentai!" she grumbled while shoving the hands away and she notice that the owner of the hands are all the same.

"why do you keep on following me! I'm not your ma----mama! Just get lost!" Asuka shouted madly at the face of the child. Regretting that she did that, the child begins to make a loud cry.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" little chindi cries with tears flowing through his cute little face.

The second child begins to kneel and she starts to think of a better way to stop the child from crying. Then she slowly take the crying little child in her arms while saying…

'well, I don't have any choice. It looks like there's no one looking for him. I'll just bring him with me and asked some help from Misato to look for his mama, but for now… I'll just take him with me…' she thought.

"it's alright… don't cry anymore" Asuka said then she begins to rock the baby in her arms. Lucky Asuka 'coz the baby did stop crying and he put his two arms around Asuka's neck, he rested his head on her shoulder and he begins to smile.

"So… you like being on my arms don't yah?" she asked while caressing the hair of the child.

The child can only nod and even if Asuka can see it, this brought a small smile on her lips.

"what's your name again?" she suddenly asked hoping that the child could answer.

The little child suddenly brought her face inches from Asuka and he said something softly.

"Chindi…"

"Chin---di? hey! That sounds so familiar…" the second child starts to think.

She suddenly stops thinking then she begins to eye the child.

'hey! This child really looks like a small Shinji Ikari! And--- Chin-di almost sounds like Shin-ji!' she thought immediately.

"But that impossible, Shinji is inside Unit-01…" she whispered.

"aeouhhh?" the child asked and is very puzzled.

"oh… hehe, it's nothing" then Asuka brought Chindi's face back to her shoulder.

"hey little Chindi! Where do you wanna go… I think Misato's not home yet and we still have plenty of time" she said while taking the path out of the mall with some thinking.

'well, I cant' imagine myself having babies, children or something… haa…' she suddenly sighed.

'but look at me now! Holding a small Chindi that so much to my luck looks like baka-Shinji! _Gott in himmel_ (God in heaven) why do I have to always deal with baka-Shinji! And if not him… he's look-a-alike! Grrr……' asuka frowned.

Then she put that thoughts out of her head and think of a new way that she and little Chindi could enjoy.

'I will just bring him to the Carnival, I guess' the only thing that she could think.

"hey Chindi! Wanna go to the Carnival huh?"

Then again Chindi brought his face inches from Asuka, to her surprised the child blushes and begins to say.

"Can---val…" followed by a giggle.

Because of that blush Asuka starts to think again.

'just like baka-Shinji… grrr… Asuka! Stop thinking of him!' again she shove her thoughts away about Shinji never knowing that the child that she's holding is the one she's thinking.

Then the two were finally out of the mall and they start to make their way through the Carnival. Just like Asuka and her other company, the three best friends are already at the Carnival with some conversations going around.

"Now! What are we going to do? Out of these people, do you think that at least we have 50 chance to find Chindi?" asked Ritsuko looking a little irritate while tapping her right foot at the ground.

"Of course we can! After all these years now is the perfect moment for me to spend some quality time with you two 'coz all that we have to deal with is work! And now all we have to do is enjoy ourselves while finding little Chindi!" then Kaji take the hands of Misato and Ritsuko and he make his way at the roller coaster.

"wait Kaji-kun! We have to look for Chindi first before we entertain ourselves! Misato snapped.

Kaji releases both of their hands and he begins to think of a good plan of finding little Chindi easily.

"Hey! Let's try finding him by that ride! It'll be easy to find him from that place." Kaji's index finger is pointing at the ride that Ritsuko would regret trying.

"NO! There's no way that you two can convince me to try that ride! There's no way that I will ride that Big Viking!" she complained while waving her two hands in front of her.

"Of course! That's one great idea. Because of that ride we will be able to see all of the people here at the Carnival!" Misato said triumphantly while taking Kaji's hand.

"let's go Kaji-kun! Hey Ritsu! If you don't want to go just wait here until we come back okay?" then Misato and Kaji fall in line to try the ride.

'Lucky me they didn't convinced me that hard to try that ride! Now I can go back to Nerv but I don't know what will Misato's reaction to this…. I think I'll just wait for those two' the doctor is occupied with thoughts not noticing that she's in the line that much worst than trying to ride a Viking.

"Excuse me miss but the line is moving and you better move as well you know"

Ritsuko is surprised to see a lady at her back pushing her.

"Hey miss! What are you saying?… what line…" so much to her luck Ritsuko Akagi, Doctor and Currently working at Nerv is now next to try the most daring experience of her life.

"miss your next. Prepare yourself!" the man said while pulling Ritsuko's hands.

"what? Where are we going?" when they are already at the top platform she was amazed at what she was seeing. There she can see the whole Carnival. Even Misato and Kaji that are still falling in the line then she suddenly felt something around her waist.

"Miss. Are you ready?" the attendant have move and now he is behind her holding her two shoulders.

"What are you saying… I can't understand you? What is this rope doing here on my waist?" then she sees Asuka nearby the entrance holding a child in her arms.

'that's the second child! But wait---, she holding a small child in her arms. Maybe she's babysitting for an extra allowance…'

"yeah" the doctor said the last sentence aloud enough for the attendant to hear it.

"okay!" the he pushed Ritsuko down the 180-foot bungee cord platform.

"WHAT THE----------! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SICK OLD BASTARD MOTHAFCKINGBITCH" and many more curses were followed with a loud "AHHH!" mixture are can be heard coming from an almost possessed doctor.

While Doctor Ritsuko Akagi is having her most enjoyable moment Asuka and Chindi finally arrived at the Carnival.

"We're here now! What ride do you want to try first?" while letting go of little Chindi to let him walk by himself but she took his right hand to hers so that he will not get lost. Then she drew her attention to a shouting woman saying several curses while making her way down on a bungee platform.

'I wish I can try that bungee jumping thingy. I think it's fun! But for now I have to deal with "kiddy rides" because of this child! I can't imagine that me, The Great Asuka Langley Soryu riding on a "marry-go-round" grrr… but for now… I have to' she sighed and begins to fall in the line for the "marry-go-round" with Chindi at her side.

While Asuka and Chindi were waiting for their turn, Misato and kaji were preparing 'coz now it's their turn.

Kaji choose the top sit, the most scary of all sits, and all Misato could do was to follow him.

"HERE WE GO!" screamed the attendant.

Then the big Viking starts to sway… and sway faster…

All of the riders were really shouting including Kaji and Misato.

'I never thought this was this scary!' the major threw both of her hand in the air hoping that this will help to lessen her fear but it didn't work so she brought it back down but she didn't mean to brought it on Kaji's 'crotch'!

Kaji feeling Misato's hand in his you know where nearly jumped on his seat. Misato noticing where her hand is laying suddenly brought it back in the air. A blushing Misato looked over at Kaji's smirking face.

'What the! He's smirking……! That jerk! Now what will he think of you!' but before she can think of more the Viking is swaying slowly and slowly signaling that the ride is coming to an end.

Back to our nearly possessed doctor. Finally her enjoyable jump at the bungee platform is now over. Looking very, very tired and exhausted she just sat at the nearby bench that she saw while waiting for Misato and Kaji with some thought going on her mind.

'I cannot believe it! me, Ritsuko Akagi did try that kind of thing! Ggrrr… that idiot must be crazy! He pushed without even asking!' she didn't remember that the male attendant did asked her and that she just ignored him because of some thoughts, like now! She didn't seem to notice Misato and Kaji both blushing coming where she is sitting.

Finally she begins to notice the presence of the two.

"So… you two are finally here! You didn't know what happened to me did yah?… grrr… I promise that the stupid jerk will pay for this! Hey… what's with the face? Both of you we're blushing like Asuka's hair… oh… speaking of Asuka, I saw her while I'm at a 180-feet platform… can you imagine it! I jumped at that platform… Oh my God! There's no way that I will try that again… back to Asuka, as what I've said I saw her at the entrance holding a child in her arms… I am wondering if she's babysitting or something… blah…blah…blah…blah…" while Ritsuko continues her rant and non-stop talking hoping that at least the two we're listening to her. Let's go back to our fiery red-headed eva pilot.

Now it's Asuka and Chindi's turn to ride at the merry-go-round. She took little Chindi in her arms and she place her on the back of the horse. You can see a small smile forming on her lips as she watches Chindi smiling as well. She suddenly remembers her past with her mother. Forgetting the thought she talks at Chindi again.

"So you like this huh? But I'm sorry 'coz I can't join you" she can't join him 'coz she's wearing a mini skirt so she just stand there holding Chindi.

After the ride she took Chindi in her arms again and they headed for the exit. While scanning around to look for more rides she is very shocked from what she saw. There standing in an ice cream store is Touji Suzahara, one of the Three Stooges. She decided to call him but dismissed the thought looking at the child she was holding. She begun to turn around when she heard a sudden call.

"hey! Is that you Red-headed Devil?"

"What! Oh it's Mr. Jocky… and why are you here?" noticing the two ice creams on his hands she continued.

"having a date---- at the Carnival? If Hikari knows it she'll cry" then she laughed uncontrollably.

"Me! Having a date of course not! I am just---- yah know… um… trying to entertain myself… and.. um.. kinda hungry!--- yeah I am totally hungry… and you Temperamental Btch, what are you doing here? Babysitting" pointing his index finger at child Asuka was holding.

"Of course not you _dummkopf _(idiot; unintelligent)!" the red-headed shouted.

"so your having a date with a child! Hahahaha! I can't believe it… are you sick of having a date with those bastards at school that's why you choose to have one with a----- child! Hahahah!" Touji can't stop laughing with some tears flowing from his eyes.

"you! What's so funny! It's none of your business if I am dating with a child or your just jealous!" Asuka begun to smirk.

"Me jealous! Haha! Even if 'apocalypse' came I will not be jealous because your dating a child. Poor child 'coz he had to deal with a devil like you!" then he stuck his tongue in front of Asuka.

"Why you------!" but before Asuka could continue the child begins to cry loudly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now! Look at what you've done! You made him cry you _dumm ruck _(stupid jerk)!" she said blaming Touji.

"I'm not! You're the one who's shouting!" he said defending himself.

"As if your not shouting like me…!" she said while rocking the child in her arms praying that he'll stop crying. But the child didn't because they didn't stop arguing as well.

"WAAAAHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Stop crying Chindi please…" Asuka pleaded but the child continues to cry because Touji didn't keep his mouth shut.

"See---- you can't even stop your date from crying" he said while eating the two ice cream.

"Can you please shut the fck up jock! I am trying see…" still rocking the child in her arms.

"hahaha… your trying but you can't! haha… all you can do is………." But before Touji could continue an old lady came closely to them joining the conversation.

"Can you two please stop from arguing! Can you see that your child is crying non-stoppable… how irresponsible parents you are!" those words made the two teens both blush as the old lady continue.

"Making babies and children but not taking good care of it! You young man should at least have to go to work so that you can feed your family…" Touji tries to cut her but she just keep on talking.

"I can't believe that teenagers now a days are taking this new kind of responsibilities even if they are not in the right age…! Do you know that you have to stop studying because you have to work and to look after your child…! How pathetic… Now see your-----" but before the old lady can continue, Asuka Langley Soryu can't take it anymore…

" WHY YOU! YOU DON"T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO CALL ME AND JOCK BOY PARENTS 'COZ WE'RE NOT! AND WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE PATHETIC! HAVING RESPONISIBILITIES LIKE PARENTS WERE SUPPOSED TO DO! I'M TELLING YOU THAT THIS CHILD IS NOT MINE! AND YOU ALSO SAID THAT WE HAVE TO STOP STUDYING FOR US TO WORK! I WISH THAT IT'LL BE GRANTED 'COZ I ALREADY FINISHED COLLEGE! BUT LOOK AT ME NOW! GOING BACK TO HIGHSCHOOL BECAUSE OF WORK BY SAVING HUMANKIND INCLUDING "YOU"! SO DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS IS THAT CLEAR! YOU MATHAFCKING OLD LADY! _UM HIMMELS WILLEN!_" followed by different kinds of German and Japanese curses.

The old lady is really stunned by the sudden outburst of the red-headed lady that all she can say is… "sorry" then she suddenly disappeared. And little Chindi did stop crying now.

"Finally you did stop crying…" Asuka sighed in relief.

"Wow… your amazing… saying thousands of curses only at one outburst!"

"Yeah! Whatevah! Well… bye… thanks for the waste of time and the insults…" she said while turning away heading towards the exit of the Carnival.

"It's my pleasure Asuka" while waving his hands even if Asuka can't see it. He didn't notice that he just called her "Asuka".

"What a day… I think we'll just go home for now. Is that okay with you Chindi?"

"Home! Home!" the child said happily while clapping his hands.

"at least you can say even single words…now your making me remember not only Shinji even wondergirl…" she just sighed at the thought who make Chindi/Shinji bewildered.

While the two are making their way back home. Let's go back at the three who's still at the Carnival.

"Well… what are we going to do now? You know there's no little Shinji or Chindi just like Misato was saying or even a sign of his existence! I have to go back at Nerv because it's already 6pm! I am not the one who's responsible…" Ritsuko complained.

"What! So your saying that it's my fault?…" snapped Misato.

"Of course it is! After all you're the one who left him…" the doctor replied.

Before Misato could say anything against Ritsuko, Kaji quickly interfere in the conversation the two females were having.

"okay! Again enough of this little fight!… yah know… let's just continue finding little Shinji or Chindi or Shindi or Chinji or whatever you call him now… tomorrow… is that okay with you two?" then he put his hands at the shoulders of both women and he continued.

"For now let's just go home and have a rest…" then they headed back to their homes which is in a opposite directions. So the begin to split for their own ways. Kaji and Misato were left together so they decided to go to a near bar to drink some.

While at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu apartment, Asuka and Chindi/Shinji finally arrived.

"tadaima!" Asuka said but no one answered back.

"I guess Misato's not home yet…" she whispered softly.

Then she put the sleeping child in the couch carefully so that she'll not be able to wake him up. After that she headed towards her room to change.

Several minutes have passed and the second child finally came out wearing her yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. When she made her way through the couch she is shocked to see that Chindi is not there.

"Chindi! Where are you?…" she said while scanning every room of the apartment then she suddenly heard a soft giggle followed by a loud laugh coming from the kitchen. A small smile crept on Asuka's lips while seeing Chindi/Shinji playing with pen-pen.

"there you are! Finding you made me tired… hey do you wanna eat?" then she took little Chindi on her arms once more as if they were that close and this made the child giggle… the child can only nod for an answer.

"Eat! Eat! Chindi eat!" the Child said happily.

Then Asuka felt something against her legs. Looking below she saw pen-pen's wings tapping her legs.

"So you wanna eat as well?"

"waaaaarrrkkkkkk… yeah!"

Then Asuka gave pen-pen some tuna fish. She's thinking of something that she can feed to little Chindi/Shinji. Then a great idea suddenly came out from her mind--------------------- 'Better call Hikari…' calling her best friend is the only thing that she can do because she can't think of a better food for little Chindi.

Leaving pen-pen alone in the kitchen she made her way through the living room to call Hikari with Chindi in her arms.

A/N/Asuka/Hikari/

She picked the phone and she quickly dialed Hikari's number.

/Hello Hikari speaking/

/hey Hikari! It's Asuka… you know…um… I need some advices here/

/oh it's you again Asuka! But of course! Anything.. What advice…/

/yah know… how will I going to start this… well, I'm having a company here with a child named "Chindi", I just saw him at the mall a little while ago and it seems that no one is looking after him……/

/yeah… "Chindi" huh? Well, that's one weird name… continue…/

/so… I decided to take him with me for a while and then I will… asked some help… yah know from Misato to look for the mother of the child…/

/wow! That's very, very nice Asuka! Hey! I'm proud of my best friend/

/can you stop embarrassing me Mrs. Suzahara/

/hey! Stop that! Not yet…/

/not yet huh?… speaking of that jock stooge! I saw him a while ago at the Carnival. Well, I didn't know why he's there and yah know… we had a little…. Umm… let's just say "conversation"../

/conversation or fight/

/okay! Okay a "Little fight"/

/what did yah say? He's---- at the…. Carnival/

/yeah! That's true… like what I've said I didn't know why he's there… I said that maybe he's having a date or something/

Because of that Hikari Horaki begins to think of a certain situation.

Flashback 

'_Were is that guy now…' Hikari thought while waiting patiently at her 'date'. Finally the young man arrived._

"_Hey Touji! What took you so long? Where is the ice cream?…" she said with her arms folded under her chest._

"_Well you know… um… I kinda saw an old lady… uh… with a child… a little… while ago… and you know the child… looked very, very hungry… um… so I … I … uh… decided to gave them the… two ice cream!…"_

"_Really Touji… well, uh… that's… very kind of you…! Um… I'm pretty impressed…" she said while blushing._

"_Really?… thanks…! Do yah want me to buy another for you?" he asked while blushing as well._

"_No…! it's okay! Really!… maybe… we can just try other rides… is that okay… with you?…"_

"_Of course! Let's go!" then they continue to search for other rides._

End of Flashback 

/'an old lady huh?'/

/ahemmm! Earth to Hikari? Are you there/

/yeah… what was that again…/

/ I said that maybe that stooge is having a date with someone…/

/really… and… what did he told yah/

/he said that he's not! But yah know… even if he told me that he's having a date… I wouldn't believe him…/

While Asuka is busy chit-chatting with Hikari at the phone she didn't notice the little Chindi, whose in her arms started to removed one of her hair clips and currently working on the other. After succeeding in removing Asuka's clips off her hair he started to pull some strands of Asuka's hair near to his nose and begins to smell it non-stoppable.

/and why not/

/who's gonna date that Mr. Jocky?… think of it? And if ever!… If ever that someone would've date him, maybe she's going "nuts" or she's "possessed" or maybe she's crazy! Or a prisoner from a Mental Hospital that escaped! Or an alien from Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto! or she's the mother of Godzilla or the sister of King-Kong! All in all… she's----------a---------"M-O-N-S-T-E-R"! hahahahaha/

/OF COURSE I'M NOT A MONSTER! 'ooooopppppsssss………'/

/Ummmwhatwasthat! Hikari…………………/

/oh……… it's nothing… um… I said…… I wanna eat at "ice monsters"…

the food there is really delicious…/

/yeah I know… I've already heard about that… but it's not what you said…! It sound like… "I'm------not------a------monster" just like that/

/y---ye---yeah! "I'm not a monster!" so----- I'm not going to date that Mr. Jocky right?…./

/really?… I know that you really like that _dumm_ stooge… why wouldn't you try?…you know… to make the first move…/

/I already……/

/YOU WHAT/

/I'm--- not---- finished yet…… I said I've already thought of that… but just like what you've said… I'm not a mons---ter to date… you know…. Him…/ 'now I know the reasons why can't Touji tell me the truth that he saw Asuka…'/

/Okay enough of this Mr. Jocky stooge thingy…… let's go back to my problem and my little baby here is really getting hungry/

/little baby huh?… I think your taking this seriously Mrs. Ikari……/

/WHAT DID YAH SAY! NEVER EVAH CALL ME MRS. IKARI! EVEN IF HELL FREEZES I WILL NEVER EVAH MARRY THAT BAKA-HENTAI! I HATE HIM TO DEATH/

The child in her arms is really shocked from her outburst that's why again he began to cry…

/oh _mein Gott…_ (my God) Chindi is crying again…/

Then she started to rock the child in her arms slowly while pressing the phone between her right shoulder and ear so she can gently run her fingers through his soft hair that's why the child started to stop crying. Then he also started to put again his head on Asuka's shoulder that is starting to be his favorite pillow.

/Don't worry Asuka, he just didn't want you saying that to his father…/

/will you please shut the hell up Mrs. Suzahara… and never evah call me "MRS. IKARI" again/

/okay… but who started calling me Mrs… you know… I'll stop if you'll stop first…/

/it's unfair! Because you have… you know some kind of feelings towards stooge boy but me… of course not and never ever will…/

/really? Yah know the more you hate, the more you love… and--- actions speak louder than words…/

/NO! it's not like that---it's the more you hate, the more you HATE! But it's true that actions speak louder than words 'coz I'm planning on killing that BAKA-HENTAI/

Because of that… Asuka startled the child again and it again it cries. 'calmed down Asuka… you're the one who brought him here…' He brought his face closer to Asuka with teary and reddish eyes. He look at Asuka with a pleading face hoping that Asuka would stop shouting and saying "bad words" about "him"… because of this Asuka begins to pity the child and somehow calmed down. She then kiss the child's forehead and she brought back his face to her left shoulder while the phone is in her right.

/where was I Mrs. Su—I mean HI-KA-RI…/

/finally you calmed down… did he stopped crying, I can't seem to hear anymore noise…/

/yeah he is… now the advice that I wanted to ask you is what kind of food should I give Chindi/

/well… because he's only a child… about what age Asuka?…/

/hmmm… I think 2 or 3 yrs. old…/

/you should give him some milk and a soup… I think that he didn't have strong teeth to eat meats… so I prefer soup for "your" little Chindi…/

/uhmmm… Hikari… one more advice… can you tell me… uh… how to make----- a soup/

/what! You didn't know how to make a simple soup… how pathethic… Asuka… did you know that "a way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"/

/whatevah! But did yah know Hikari that a way to Asuka's heart is also through her stomach?…/

/really… at least Shinji has a way through your heart… I guess…/

/what was that supposed to mean?…./

/'coz he is always cooking food for you… isn't that sweet…/

/Yucky/

/Yucky… Yucky… but I know deep inside your very flattered…/

/of course not! Kaji-san is much cuter than him and most of all… he's my first love…/

/first love… it's true that "first love never dies", but you never know… they say that sometimes "love is sweeter the second time around…"/

/whatevah… just tell me the steps to make a… you know soup…/

/okay… here's what you gonna do… I think just make a "vegetable soup"… just get some vegetables… whatevah you like then get a bullion, then blah… blah… blah…/

Hikari explained everything to Asuka on how to make a vegetable soup and more…

/okay… thanksMrs.Suzuharabye/

She said quickly before she hang up the phone and before Hikari could react.

"hehe… now… we'll start to make a vegetable soup for my baby Chindi…" then they headed straight to the kitchen to start making soup.

She did exactly what Hikari have told her. After a few minutes, the soup is finally done.

"At last! Chindi can eat now…" then she sits on one of the chairs with Chindi sitting on her lap while putting the soup that she's holding from left hand at the table and her right hand is around Chindi's waist and now with her left joining the right around it.

"Chindi eat! Eat…!"

"okay… begin to eat now…" she waited for Chindi to begin eating so that she can eat as well after him.

But several minutes have passed… Chindi didn't started eating yet…

"hey! Are you going to eat or you'll just stare at the soup?" she asked while shaking the child slightly.

The child gulped then he started to hold the spoon after that a "thump" is can be heard.

"hey! Why did yah spill your food! You baka!" Asuka said angrily. She put Chindi on the other chair, the she stand up to get a rag to wipe the spilled soup.

"now I have to get you another soup…! You didn't know how to eat don't yah! Grrr..! why didn't yah told me!" she snarled at the child. As if it can speak properly. Then she get another bowl of soup and she put it at the table angrily.

Then the unavoidable happened again.

"waaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"oh… not again!" then she kneeled beside the chair where Chindi is sitting.

'Asuka… temper… temper… and besides it's your fault 'coz you're the one who brought the child at the first place…' she sighed then she hugged the child while caressing his back.

"please stop crying now… I'm…----sorry… I didn't mean to shout at you… 'I can't believe I am saying this kind of stuffs… Asuka Langley Soryu saying sorry to a child…'" the child returns the hug and do stop crying.

"there much better…" she picked up the child from his seat then they return from their original place a while ago with Chindi sitting on her lap.

'the truth is I really don't know the reason why did I ever brought him with me… I just kinda feel it… and Chindi seems to be a cute and sweet little child… now what am I saying! I hate children… actually not that much but… this little Chindi… is kinda… different…' she sighed again and started to feed the child.

"open wide… aaaaaa…"

"aaaaa……" Chindi said just like Asuka besides the open-wide thingy.

Then after several minutes, finally Chindi and even Asuka finished eating.

"Now we both have to take a bath…" she carry Chindi again in her arms and they went to the bathroom.

When they were finally there she suddenly let go of Chindi, then she closed the door. She turned the hot faucet then the cold one. After that she undressed Chindi who's blushing terribly.

"Hey! Don't be shy… do--- you want us to take a--- bath together…?" now the blush on the child's face increases…

"hahahaha… your no fun! Just like Shin--- oh… nothing… as if you know what I'm saying… hehe… now… let's get started…!" she picked up Chindi and she slowly put him in the tub but when Chindi begins to feel the water on his toes… he quickly and tightly put his two short arms around Asuka's neck and he surrounded Asuka's waist with his two legs.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Now what's your problem! Don't tell me your too afraid of water?…" again Asuka tried to put Chindi on the tub but he did what he just did a while ago.

"Don't be an unassertive little child! It's just water… see? I'm gonna touch it…" she then slowly put her fingers through the water.

"AWWW! Ouch! Ouch! Ouchiee----! It's hot! Now I know… sorry… 'can't believe I said sorry to this child twice…'" again she turned the cold faucet, after that she checked for the water again. When she can feel that the water is not too cold and not too hot she slowly put Chindi to the tub again. Now he didn't hold on Asuka tightly. When he's on the tub already he began to play with it and to Asuka's surprised, he splashed some of it in her.

"what the---- hey! Stop that!" while Asuka was saying 'stop that' all over again, Chindi didn't stop from what he was doing 'coz this made him somehow happy. He began to laugh loudly while splashing more water to Asuka.

"hihihi…! hahaaa…! hehehe…! hahaha…!"

"So… you wanna play huh?" Asuka begins to undressed which made Chindi to stop what he was doing to look down. It also brought back the blush on his face.

"Why did yah stop?" she said with a slight smirk on her lips. Then she started to enter the tub as well.

"Hey you can look at me now… don't worry you will not see anything 'desirable' now… hehe… 'at least he's not a pervert… that's why I--- like him… do I really like--- this child?'" her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a splash of water on her face.

"So you wanna continue to play now… okay! Here it comes!" Asuka begins to fight back.

"okay enough of this… we'll just continue later, is that okay?" she then reach for the shampoo beside the tub.

"o---kiee" Chindi replied.

"hehe… okiee huh! We'll work on your hair first." She then put some amount of shampoo on her palm then she started to work on his hair carefully so that it'll not reach his eyes. On the other hand, Chindi is sprinkling some water on his face, neck and body. After working on his hair she began to work on his body and then she rinsed it both.

"There! Your finished! Now it's my turn… hey… where's the shampoo?" she is searching for the shampoo when she heard Chindi spoke.

"cham-pu! Cham-pu! Hihi… Chindi cham-pu!" little Chindi was holding the shampoo that Asuka was searching for.

"that's what I'm looking for… give it to me Chindi…!" she said while reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

"No……………………. Chindi cham-pu!" he complained while pointing his index finger on Asuka's hair.

"what? You want--- to put that on my hair?"

"put---her! Put her cham-pu!"

"no! not her--- say hair… and not champu! Say sham-poo… now… repeat what I'm saying hair…"

"herrrrrrrrrrrrrr………………… hihi!"

"no! No! no! HAIR! Say it hair!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"enough of that hair…… now say SHAAAAAAMMMMM-PPPOOOOOO…"

"CCCHAAAAAAAMMMMMM-PPPPPUUUUUUUUU!"

"GRRR……. Whatevah!"

"wa-che-bah!"

"hahahah! Just stop and put some shampoo on my hair… 'at least he can say words… hehe… this child is so much fun" she surrendered on teaching little Chindi to pronounce words properly. She then get the 'Cham-pu' on Chindi's hands and she began to put enough amount on his small palm. After that she turned around so that Chindi can easily reach her hair. Then Chindi began to run his small fingers through Asuka's hair. He is amazed to see a fiery hair like this. He also began to smell the aroma of Asuka's hair that the shampoo was giving.

Asuka on the other hand, began to relaxed while Chindi is working on his enjoyable work, I guess… after several minutes… Chindi is finally finished.

"so your finished at last!" she then get a handful water to rinsed her hair.

"Now it's time for my body to be washed…" she reached for the washcloth to start to work on her body but Chindi suddenly took it away from her.

"What was your problem now!"

"Chindi! Chindi!" while pointing his fingers on him.

"So… you want to do that for me… but… only my back and arms… 'coz if--- you know--- you'll work on my front… specially…… on my chest…… you'll just blush to death again!…"

Little Chindi nodded… so Asuka lifted her right arm first and Chindi run the washcloth on it.

"hihihihi… stop it! Your tickling me! Hihihi… your too gentle! Just work on my back…"

Chindi did stop working on her right arm and he continued his work on her back. Again several minutes have passed… Chindi is finally finished.

"there! Now on my front body…" she get the washcloth from Chindi's hands then began to work on her front.

"I'm finished!"

"pi-nis!"

"hahaha! Not again…! Say fi---nished! Not pi-nis… Fi---nished! Say it…" the she brought her face closer to Chindi's.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii-----------nnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiisssssssssss…………" he brought his face closer to her as well until their noses were almost touching.

"your "hopeless" yah know…" she said while shaking her head until her nose was touching his small ones which made the child to giggle.

"hihihi…"

"yah know… you're really cute… specially when you giggling or smiling…" which made the child to blush again.

"there you go… always blushing… but I think you're much cuter when you blush… hehe… can I hug 'my new baby'…" the child nodded so Asuka began to hug her and Chindi returned the hug with a face as red as Asuka's hair. You know… he's not comfortable on his current situation 'coz 'something' is pressed against his small chest.

Asuka finally let go and Chindi's face begins to return to it's normal color.

"now let's go back to my room to change?"

"Room! Room!"

"wow! You said room properly! I'm proud of 'my baby' hehe… 'i'm thinking if I can adopt Chindi…? Now what am I saying to myself… Asuka… do yah think you can be a great mother…?'

Thinking that he made Asuka happy and proud he hugged Asuka again which Asuka gladly accepted so she hugged back.

'but… I think… he likes me… Asuka… your not a bad mother at all…! I think I'm taking this too seriously…'

They both finally let go.

"okay… enough of this now… we both have to dry ourselves!" she then got up to get her bathrobe. When she's finished she decided to get Chindi she notice something. 'at least he's really not a pervert…' Chindi covered his eyes with his two little hands and he's not moving at all, because of that Asuka began to frightened. She kneeled down beside the bath tub while speaking to Chindi softly.

"ah… Chindi… you can remove your hand away from your eyes now… don't worry… you will not see ''anything'' now…" but… there's no response coming from the child and he's not even moving. Asuka began to shake the child slightly and continued to speak with him almost sounding panicked.

"Chindi! Chindi! Are you alright?… hey! Answer back! Chindi!"

then something happened.

"BAH! Hihi…"

"what the--- ! you crazy little child! You scared me to death! _Mein Gott!_" because she's really surprised, she fell back on the bathroom's carpet.

Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child and designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02 just fell from a silly joke of a certain child. She didn't knew until now that she was dealing with the First Child and one of her competitors.

"oh I can't believe it! You fooled me! Someday I'll gonna pay for that one…" she got up and she took the child away from the water and began to dried him with a towel after that she put the towe around Chindi's small body. Then they went to Asuka's room hand in hand.

End of Chapter One…

**A/N:** there! I'm finished on this chappiee! Actually I kinda worked hard on this one… I'm really sorry if there are many grammatical errors… hehe… I'm really not good in English… yah know… I have to improve! Please R&R… reviews, comments, advice, compliments or even 'flames' were all acceptable. Well, for my beshfwend ate kathiee… hope you like this one… I'm also challenging you to make a ShinjixAsuka fanfic… I want it to be a romantic, comedy and horror fic… I'll wait on that. Or maybe a multi-chappiee one… and I would like it to a romantic and dramatic one… Or I want to see you make ToujixAsuka fic… even a one-shot but I want it to be really horrifying okay?… you can entitled it "Beauty and the Beast"… or "The princess and the Ogre"… or whatevah… you want but make sure that it is really scary! I'm not kidding so start to work on that… see yah at the next chappie guyz and ate kathiee as well…

Ja ne!

summersnowflakes


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of it's characters…

**A/N: **hi guyz it's me again… I'm really sowiee… if I forgot to write chapter one after the title and the author's name… hehe… yah know I'm kinda lousy sometimes. "SOMEONE" hacked my account at friendster! Whoever that SOMEONE is… God bless him/her… well… just add my besh… oceanyze0102atyahoodotcom So this is chapter two and one more to go. I want to thank all of the people and writers who reviewed my ficciee… huhuhu… I love yah all! Mwah!mwah!mwah!mwah!mwah! I hope that I can really improve on my writing abilities… hehe…nn specially on English…! ouch! You know… like what others say… "Try and try until you DIE!--------I mean…. Until you SUCCEED"...

Kathiee: hey that's the fighting spirit besh!

Summersnowflakes: what a name! It's kinda long… what are you

Doing here…! your supposed to be working on your lappiee for my challenge…

Kathiee: what challenge? The ShinjixTouji fic or the ToujiXShinji one?

Summersnowflakes: NO! I don't want any yaori or shounen-ai! Yuckiee!

Kathiee: oh… sorry I forgot that you like yuris' and shouji-ais' ! I'm really sorry… don't worry I'm working on my AsukaxRei one…

Summersnowflakes: NO! NO! NO! what are you saying… I didn't told you to write a AsukaxRei ficciee! You must be going nuts?… erase that…

Kathiee: WHAT! But it's a multi-chapter! I've been working on that for years now…! Then you'll just order me to erase it!

Summersnowflakes: I can't believe it… NO! you can't do even a one-shot chappiee and now your saying that your making a multi-chappiee fic… ! no… YOU can't FOOL ME! HAHAHAHA! How may pages?

Kathiee: of course I can do it! 1 MILLION pages!

Summersnowflakes: and the font size?

Kathiee: 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.1

Summersnowflakes: WHA-----! That font doesn't exist ! YOUR LYING!

Kathiee: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Of course I'm not lying! I'm not a liar! And that font does exist… exclusively on my lappiee only…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Summersnowflakes: NO! but if you have a multi-chappiee… where did yah posted it… where….! Haha! It's not on wait… I'm gonna search for that one… what's the title?

Kathiee: the title… "'Till death do us apart…"…

Summersnowflakes: what kind of title is that! How cheap… wait… I'm searching… searching for the fic

Kathiee: as if your title was that good… "Finding Chindi…" HOW CHILDISH!

Summersnowflakes: there! See… 'not found'! no "'Till death do us apart…"! haha! Your lying!

Kathiee: no! I am not! It does exist on an exclusive site….

Summersnowflakes: exclusive… weh…. And what's that 'exclusive' site?

Kathiee: ten.noitcifnaf.www !

Summersnowflakes: what the! It's not a site! Why you…! It's just the contrary of again… you can only find that on my lapiee… HAHAHAHAHA!

Summersnowflakes: gggrrrrrr! from now on!….you… suddenly wakes up

What the! I slept! Sorry guyz… I had a crazy dream… well… just don't mind me! here's chapter two…

"**Finding Chindi-----I mean Shinji"**

_by :summersnowflakes_

**Chapter two:**

When they arrived at Asuka's room, she let go of Chindi's hand and she began to get several clothes to wear including her undergarment.

"ahemmm… Chindi… can you please close your eyes?.. only for a minute or two. I'll just tell you when will you open it?" the child just nod and he began to cover his eyes again.

After several minutes, Asuka is now dressed on a simple tangerine sleeveless and a pair of white shorts. Then she ordered Chindi to open his eyes and the child did what he was told. When she suddenly notice that something is missing.

"Hey Chindi! Did yah saw my hair clips?" while pointing on her hair. The child just shake his head…poor liar…

So the second child decided to try a new look. She decided to braid her hair, then she put a red ribbon at the end of it. After that she put her braided hair on her right shoulder. I think she did that so that Chindi can smell it easily..

"there! Hehe… now, what will you wear?" she folded her arms in her chest while tapping the floor with her right foot.

"Aha! Just wear my plain white t-shirt… it's kinda small… but I think it will look like a dress on you… just don't bother! Okay? No one will recognize you… we'll just buy some clothes for yah tomorrow…" the child just nodded again while Asuka was searching on her plain white shirt.

When she finally found it she remove Chindi's towel that again and again made Chindi blush but slight only. Then she helped Chindi to wear the shirt..but--- there is still one problem.

"Is it okay if you wear… um… you know… "panties"?" Chindi blushes even more which made Asuka to laugh.

"haha! You--- haha! Know---hahaha! I don't---haha! Have---haha!" now the child looks like he was going to cry.

"OH PLEASE! I'm sorry… don't cry… come here…" she kneeled down and she ordered Chindi to come to her. When the child is close to her now she suddenly hugged it while caressing his back. Chindi happily hugged back while caressing Asuka's back also…

"I'm just kidding… your such a cry baby… hehe… I think we'll just buy you some diaper… do you still pee at bed? By the way where are you going to sleep?" the child looked at Asuka straight in the eyes the he pointed her forefinger to Asuka's bed. Then he looked at Asuka's face again.

"You—wanna sleep—with me! Uhmmmm…" the child nodded with pleading, puppy eyes.

"hehe… your so cute! Okay! You can sleep with me… after all your only a child…" the child giggle then he brought his two small hands beside Asuka's face and Asuka is really shocked when the child kissed her------------------------------"nose"… hehe

"your so sweet… what are you gonna say? You know I didn't let anyone to sleep with me but I allowed you 'coz you're a good boy…!" she pinched Chindi's nose slightly which made the child to giggle.

"now, say thank you Asuka…"

"ten—chu Achu-ka…"

"hehe… whatevah!"

"hehe….wa-che-bah!"

"your always making me happy…" she hugged the child again. After the hug, Chindi put his two arms around Asuka's neck.

"Now we have to go to the store to buy you some diapers…" she stood up and headed for the door with Chindi in her arms.

After going out of the room she called Hikari at the phone first.

A/N/Asuka/ and /Hikari/

/Hellowwwwww… Hikari speakinnnggggg…/

/Hi Hikari! It's Asuka… I just wanna ask you if you want to come with Chindi and me at the mall tomorrow? Are you free?… and it is your chance to see mah baby Chindi! Do yah wanna come… Please! Please! Please/

/ohhhhhhh……. It's you Mrs.Ikarrrrriiiiiii…… why did yah called me… it's already 10pm yah knowwwwww…. Hhhaaaaaaahhh…. I'm kinda sleepy…/

/What! It's already 10pm! I think Chindi and me kinda have too much fun? Well, are you---gonna come/

/whaaaattttttttt? You and your husband have some funnnnnn/

/NO! Hikari! Are you okay! Are you still on earth/

/I didn't think sooooooo…… yah know… I'm really tired!…….. I think my mind is currently on Plutoooooooo……/

/Duh! I'll just call you again tomorrow… you sound really exhausted! Very well… Guten nacht and sweet dreams…/

/oooooookkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy… just caaaallllllll me againnnnn tomorrowwwwwwww…/

/whateveah! Bye/

/bbbbbbyyyyeeeeee! Hehe…/

She hang up the phone and headed for the hallway. 'it's already 10pm and Misato's not yet here?' she sighed and get out of the apartment. While at a bar Misato and Kaji were now really drunk!

"heeyyyyy! hiccup kaaa---jiiii…. hiccup doooo yaaahhh thiiiinnnkkk?… hiccup weeee ssshheeennn ssshhiilll ssshhhiiinneee ssshhiinnnsssshhhhiiiiii? hiccup" what a very clear question! By the way… her question is.. "hey! Kaji… do yah think we can still find Shinji?

"Jon't know……hiccupaaarreee youuu hiccupo---jayyyyy? hiccup I jan't unjershand hiccupyow! hiccup Eeessshffiikk killy…!" what! Eshfik killy! Hehe…

"Ashif… hiccup I shen… hiccup unnndershand you?" yeah that's right! Your both really drunk now… better go home!

"Waaassshhhhaaa! Whooooshhh ccchhooolking?….." what the---? Misato heard me! How! And me? Cholking! Haha! That's supposed to be talking! Washa! Or what the?

"washeva! Sshhoollk to mmmaayyyy! Ssshooww youshelf!" what if I don't want to! How can I be able to talk to you if your in that kind of situation… at least I can understand you… definitely! 'coz I'm the writer! Haha! I can't show myself to yah! Yah know… I'm not an anime.. nn you said washeva?… you sounded like Chindi yah know…

"wwaashhh? Whosssh chat?…" short memory lost… speaking of Chindi… Asuka and him were at the store now buying his diapers… lets go back to them…

While I'm speaking with a drunken Misato a little while ago Asuka and Chindi finished buying Chindi's diapers… While they were walking at he street Chindi suddenly yawned.

"aaww… my baby was sleepy now? Do yah wanna sleep now…?" Chindi just nodded. So she put Chindi's head on her left shoulder.

"there… Goten nacht my baby Chin-chan… wow! That's a cute pet-name! From now on… I'm gonna call you Chin-chan…" then she caresses Chin-chan's new name… hair. She stopped when he moved his head to face her again.

"nacht mama Auch-ka!" then he kissed Asuka---------- at the cheek… hehe…. what are you guyz thinking… don' cha worry… we'll go on that part or higher level… then he returned his head on Asuka's left shoulder while slightly tightening his grip on her neck but not that much… afraid that he'll choke her.

"hehe… you just said… ma—ma Auch-ka! Haha! Achu-ka… what a pet-name… sorry… I don't know any lullabies to sing for you… ' I have to be used at this kiss situations… well… he's only a kid…" while walking with a sleeping child on her arms she saw a music store. She decided to buy some cd's to listen to.

While searching for the right cd to buy, she saw an unfamiliar two cds'… she get the cd from it's shelf and she red the singer's name silently…

"'Erik Santos'? who's this? what a name… kinda weird…" actually he's a Filipino singer… he's kinda popular here in the Philippines… he's carrier single is entitled "I'll Never Go" that is one of my favorite songs…

"Really? What about this one? 'Rivermaya' is he also popular?" yeah! Specially here on the Phil.… actually it's a band… I want all of there songs specially '241' and 'You'll Be Safe Here' what an inspiring song.. try it…

"I think so… okay I'll buy this two… by the way who are you?" well, I'm your guardian angel? Isn't it great! I'm speaking with The Great Asuka Langley Soryu…

"Really?… well thanks for your help…" it's nothing… no problem! Actually I didn't know that their albums were also here on Japan…

"It's because you wrote it! Duh…!" oh! Sorry… well… how did yah know that I'm the writer?

"well… after all… I'm The Great Asuka Langley Soryu! I'm invincible yah know!" yeah… yeah… if you're invincible… I'm 'invicible'! Haha! You can't see me! Beh!beh!beh!beh!beh!

"hmph! Just get lost!" okay! Whatevah you want! When Asuka finally decided the cds' that she'll going to buy so she headed to the cashier.

"Good evening "madame"…"

"ahemm! What was that?…"MADAME!"?" because of that Chin-chan suddenly woke up…

"am I wrong… isn't that your child…, the one that your holding?"

"of course not! Umm… well… he's my… um…" while Asuka was searching for the right words to say and Chindi is leaning his head on Asuka's left shoulder while looking at the man with sleepy eyes and Asuka's right hand began to caress his hair again… the man spoke.

"Well… just don't deny it… it's not because you look like much of a teen you 'aint married… well… He looks like someone that I know… just a minute… lemme think…" while the cashier was thinking really hard… Asuka did try to defend herself but the man beat her.

"Yeah! That boy! Yah know that boy with short brown hair, he's not that tall, just an average boy and I think he has brown eyes but most of the time they look more purplish-blue. Yah know that boy, he's one of my customers. The child your holding, he really looks like that boy… do yah know him? Is he the father?" while pointing his forefinger toward Chindi.

"ummm… Mister… THIS—IS—NOT—MY—CH….." when Chindi notice that Asuka is gonna outburst… he touched Asuka's right cheek with his left hand, he looked at Asuka's eyes then he shook his head which means that Asuka don't have to shout while explaining to the man the whole truth. as if she'd going to say the whole truth… Asuka nodded and Chindi went back to his original position.

"'Okay Asuka… calm down… your baby doesn't want you shouting…'" yah know ghurl… you really change a lot because of your Chin-chan… after all he's a good boy… she thought before talking to the man more calmly.

"You know Mister cashier… this child is not mine… he's my… um… cousin! Yeah! He's my cousin! My lovable, sweet and very cute cousin! He---he… poor liar! 'if I'll tell him the truth it'll be a long explanation…' hmmm.. you have a point there missy…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… well, here's you cds.." he handed to Asuka the cds in a paper bag then Asuka handed the money to him.

"Well, come again and take good care of you lovable, sweet and very cute "cousin"… he seems to be a good little boy…" all that he said.

"I will… bye!" Asuka waved her hand while going out of the store.

Again, Asuka was walking in the street with Chin-chan on her arms.

"Are you sure that you didn't wanna sleep anymore Chin-chan" the child shook his head.

After several more minutes they finally arrived at the apartment. She took of her shoes.

"Tadaima!" still no answer.

'Okay… it's already 15 minutes before 11pm and Misato's not yet here…' they headed straight to Asuka's room. She laid Chin-chan in her bed then she put the diaper on him.

"Hey Chin-chan! Do yah want to listen some music?"

"Mu-chic! Mu-chic!…"

"Okay… but… where are we going to play it? Hmmm…"

"Aha! Just wait for me here okay! I'll just something from the other room… Don't go away 'mama Asuka' will be back in a minute… mama Asuka huh?… 'did I just said mama Asuka?' of course you did! Are you crazy or something?" then Asuka exited the room leaving her Chin-chan all alone.

After several minute she returned with Shinji's SDAT in her right hand. She closed the door and she took the cds' out of the paper bag. After that she sat on the bed beside Chin-chan. She took the cd of Erik Santos out of it's case then she inserted it inside the SDAT. Before she press play she put the eaphone on her right ear while she put the other on Chin-chan's left ear. Then she pressed play and she began to laid in bed beside Chin-chan as the song began to play.

A/N: I do not own the song 'I'll Never Go' by; Erik Santos…

_You would always ask me_

_Those words I say_

_And telling me _

_What it means to me_

_Every single day_

_You always act this way_

_For how many times I told you_

_I Love You for this is all I know_

As the music continues Asuka can feel something against her left hand. Then when she looked at it, she saw Chin-chan's small hand almost touching hers.

_Come to me and hold me _

_And you will see_

_The love I gave _

_For you still hold the key_

Asuka decided to took his hand. Then she looked at the child who's… looking at the ceiling and hehe… blushing.

_Every single day_

_You always act this way_

_For how many times I told you_

_I Love You for this is all I know_

'Here we go again… I think he is not that comfortable being with me…'

_I'll never go far away from you_

_Even the sky will tell you_

_That I need you so_

_For this all I know_

_I'll never go far away from you…_

_Come to me and hold me _

_And you will see_

_The love I gave _

_For you still hold the key_

_Every single day_

_You always act this way_

_For how many times I told you_

_I Love You for this is all I know_

_I'll never go far away from you_

_Even the sky will tell you_

_That I need you so_

_For this all I know_

_I'll never go far away from you…_

_I'll never go far away from you_

_Even the sky will tell you_

_That I need you so_

_For this all I know_

_I'll never go far away from you…_

When the song came to an end she eject the cd and she replaced the other. As the song began, Asuka and Chindi are still holding hands.

A/N: I also do not own the song '214' by: Rivermaya.

_Am I real?  
Do the words I speak before you  
Make you feel  
That the love I have for you  
Will see no ending?_

Well, if you look into my eyes  
Then you should know  
That you have nothing here to doubt   
Nothing to fear  
And you can lay your questions  
down   
'Cause if you'll hold me  
We can fade into the night  
And you'll know

The world could die  
And everything may lie   
Still you shan't cry  
'Cause time may pass  
But longer than it'll last  
I'll be by your side

Take my hand  
And gently close your eyes  
So you could understand  
That there's no greater love tonight  
Than what I've for you  
Well, if you feel the same way for  
me  
Then let go

We can journey to a garden no one  
knows  
Life is short, my darling  
Tell me that you love me

So we can fade into the night  
And you'll know   


_The world could die  
And everything may lie  
But you won't cry  
'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by your side_

_The world could lie_

_And everything may die_

_Still you shan't cry_

_Coz time may pass_

_But longer than It'll last_

_I'll be by your side…_

_Forever by your side_

Again the second song came to an end and Asuka felt that Chindi's grip began to loosed. When she looked at the child, she notice that his eyes were now closed. So Asuka took the earphone from Chin-chan's left ear carefully, then the other from her right ear. She put the SDAT on the table beside the bed. She stood up to turned-off the light then she went back to bed to sleep beside Chin-chan when she heard the door opened. Followed by steps.

She stood up and walked out of the room. It was very dark in the hallway. The only light that can be seen in the house is coming from the window in the living room and in the balcony. Then she saw a woman who's going to enter one of the rooms but she is interrupted when Asuka spoke.

"Misato! It's nearly midnight! Where did yah came from?" she asked in a low but angry voice.

"Wha--- who you?"

"Your drunk! I see… your with Kaji again… Asuka of course! Who do yah expect?"

"Ashuka? But--- yow hair? Shee… and--- yow have now clipsh…!"

"Huh? 'oh! I forgot… I braided my hair…' it's me… just a new look.. but it's really me! I just braided my hair…"

"oh… Shorry! Jush chalk to me chumorrow… okay!" then she entered her room.

"but Misato I have some---- thing… nah! I'll just tell her tomorrow about Chin-chan." Then she entered her room as well and she went back on her bed.

She laid on her side to look at Chin-chan who's sleeping peacefully.

"So… I guess tomorrow is goodbye… I'll miss you baby Chin-chan… Guten nacht and sweet dreams… it's sad 'coz I didn't had the chance to be with you much longer… even if I wanna see you grow from a cute little boy into a really handsome man, I'm not your mama… and I think she's now very concern. But I hope we can see each other again… we don't know maybe you'll have the chance to court me… really huh?" she said softly, then she kissed his forehead lightly.

'what the---?' suddenly she felt something beside her waist. Then she saw that is Chin-chan's left foot. Then his left hand is in her neck while the thumb of his right is in her mouth…ahemmm! Pacifier?

"hihi… 'after all… it's the last time that we'll be together' oh really?'" Asuka in return put her right arm in his small waist while her left arm is caressing his hair.

After several minutes Asuka is finally sleeping that is when Chin-chan opened his eyes he heard everything!. She moved his left hand to Asuka's face and he gently caress it. Then he said something softly…

"love Chindi mama Auch-ka… Chindi never go…… far away…. From mama Auch-ka… Chindi…. Love mama…." He then closed his eyes, before he knew it, he is now inches away from Asuka's face. Then 10 millimeter… 5…4…3…2…2 ½… until there is now a light contact on their lips… then it happened.

Little Chindi is kissing a sleeping Asuka beside him. When a tear suddenly flowed from his left eye… he finally backed away while looking at Asuka who didn't felt the kiss, maybe because she's just too tired. Then the single tear is followed by another from his right. Then another one. Tears were now flowing freely from his cute little face while he's sobbing silently. To Asuka, she doesn't hear it because well… she's tired. Finally the poor little child is now sleeping with dried tears on his cheeks while he continued to hold Asuka, maybe it'll be the last time that he'll be this close to her. yah know guyz… Asuka is kinda "brutal" when it comes to Shinji Ikari… and… he wanted to cherish this moment that he's so close to Asuka 'coz when he comes back to the older Shinji, everything will be back to normal… he is just happy to know some of Asuka's good personalities…

End of Chapter Two…

**A/N: **Yippiee! One more chapter to go… aaawww…. Poor little Chindi! What do yah think will happen next… hehe… I don't know either! Hehe… This chapter was kinda short than chapter one… but I also worked hard on this! Promise! I know that bringing myself into this ficciee is again one of my crazy ideas… sowwiee for that guyz! Hehe… yah know! I'm one of the craziest people all over the world! Hahahahahahah! Well again… thank you to all of the people who reviewed! I LOVE YAH ALL! ICH LIEBE DICH! AI SHITERU! JE AMOUR TU! YO AMOR USTED! MWAH!MWAH!MWAH!MWAH!MWAH! I'll just mention your names in the next chappiee! Well… see yah again guyz!

Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu

Ja ne!

_Summersnowflakes_


	3. chapter three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of it's characters…

**A/N: **hahahaha-----hi guyz! Yippiee! yehey! whooaa! This is the last chapter… actually I really thought hard on this last chappiee and I asked my besh fwend ate kathiee on how to end this fic… so the ending is not my idea… if you didn't liked the ending---- then kill ate kathiee! hahaha!

Kathiee: what did yah say? Kill me! And why! I think the ending is kinda nice…

Summersnowflakes: actually… zizter Kathiee you didn't actually ended it… yah know…

Kathiee: I can't understand yah! Yah know… you asked some advice on how to end this ficciee… so I told yah about my idea… then the your saying that my idea about the ending is bad!

Summersnowflakes: it's not bad! Yah know… you kinda did a cliffhanger!

Kathiee: what…! Did I?… maybe I did… I can change it if yah want to…

Summersnowflakes: I'll be happier if you'll just continue the story…

Kathiee: so this is not the ending yet?

Summersnowflakes: no! no! no! it's already the ending of my ficciee… but you'll make the continuation of "Finding Chindi" and it's "Finding Chindi---dos" then I'll make the tres.. then you'll make the quarto… then me the singkoh… then---

Kathiee: Wait! Wait! Wait!------ what are you sayin'! yah know if we are going to make a platinum edition… think of it… and it'll be all entitled "Finding Chindi"?

Summersnowflakes: yeah! That's right! You got it!

Kathiee: wait a second… then if all of it will be entitled "Finding Chindi"!… then it means that Misato, Ritsuko and Kaji are still finding Chindi…

Summersnowflakes: umm… yeah…

Kathiee: then… Asuka will be more older and of course Chindi also…

Summersnowflakes: uh huh!

Kathiee: then… maybe when it'll be the ending of our edition… Chindi is now 14 and Asuka will be… um…26…

Summersnowflake! Correct!

Kathiee: which means that they lived together for 12 years… so they became really closed to each other!

Summersnowflakes: yeah! That'll be great!

Kathiee: that they don't have to bring back Chindi from being Shinji…

Summersnowflake: yeah! Correct again…

Kathiee: but think of it… how can it be ROMANTIC! IF ASUKA IS 26 WHILE SHINJI IS 14! LOOK AT IT! IT'LL NOT BE A ROMANTIC FANFIC! IT'LL BE LIKE A MOTHER AND SON RELATIONSHIP!

Summersnowflakes: ohh…. You have a point… sorry…… ok! We'll not make a platinum edition anymore…! Just… change the ending..

Kathiee: ok…

Summersnowflakes: I hope this one is not a dream or something…

Kathiee: and why?….

Summersnowflakes: 'coz… yah know… your kinda intelligent… yah know…

Kathiee: what! Of course I am! yah know I am writing a fanfic now…

Summersnowflakes: really… don't tell me it's a AsukaxRei one! Grr…

Kathiee: what! Of course I'm not making shouji-ai ficciee…

Summersnowflakes: thank God! So what are you making?

Kathiee: well… I'm making a HikarixGendo one! It'll be great! Promise!

Summersnowflakes: OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO COLLAPSE! YAH KNOW! YOU ARE GOING NUTS! YOUR REALLY CRAZY!

Kathiee: what! Me? Shut up! Look who's crazy… your destroying everything in---------- IN MY ROOM! WHAT THE! HEY! STOP THAT! she tried to stop 'me'… but I choked her! Haha! HEY! LEMME GO! shoving 'my' hands away

Summersnowflakes: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Yui: ahemm! Ladies… can you please stop arguing and killing each other… yah know… it's bad…

we suddenly became paled

Yui: why? Is there any problem…?

Summersnowflakes: yy---oouuu…. YOUR DEAD!

Kathiee: yyyeaahh! Yeah! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Yui: I just heard my husband's name…

we faint

Yui: hey! Oh no… well… guys… here's chapter three and the last chapter of "Finding Chindi"! hope you all like it… just don't mind that two… on with the fic…

she came closer to us and she carry us… I don't know she's strong or we're just light…

"**Finding Chindi-----I mean Shinji"**

_by :summersnowflakes_

**Chapter three:**

Two dark purplish-blue eyes don't really know the true color of his eyes slowly opened followed by a soft yawned coming from a certain child that is already up. He notice that the red haired lady with still braided hair beside her is still sleeping peacefully. Chindi suddenly got out of her hold and moved to a sitting position. Now he was sitting beside his so called mama Auchka just watching her in her sleep. He then quickly but softly kissed her forehead before saying…

"morgen mama Auch-ka…" the child mutter.

Asuka began to stir after the kiss then she began to open her eyes slowly. There she saw Chin-chan looking after her while sitting beside her. She stretched her body while yawning loudly.

"Did my baby sleep well last night?" she asked while tickling Chin-chan's nose. The child giggled for a while then he suddenly looked down the he shook his head.

"why?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Oh no! Misato! I have to tell her about you…" she suddenly got up and headed straight to the door but before she exited she turned around to spoke to Chin-chan.

"um… just wait for 'mama' here ok?" she said but Chindi turned his back.

'okay… now what's his problem?… he looks happy last nigh---t… yeah last night! Did he heard me?' she came closer to Chindi.

"um… Chin-chan…. What's the problem of my baby?" she asked while the child just shook his head with his back facing Asuka.

Asuka sat down in the bed then she decided to took Chindi and she put him in her lap. Now Chindi is sitting in Asuka's lap but still looking down.

"If you don't have any problems, why is my baby so gloomy? Huh?… hey! Look at mama…" but Chindi is still looking down.

"IF YOU'LL NOT LOOK AT ME… I'M GONNA KILL YAH!" she shouted while bringing Chindi's face to face her. Then she saw that the child was crying. Tears were flowing down his face.

"oh… I'm sory… did I scared you?" she asked now more calmly while wipping the tears away. He shook his head again.

"Chin-di… sniff don't sniff go!" he said while sobbing then he brought his two little hands in her cheeks.

'oh no! he heard me! Now he didn't want to go back to his home…' ahemm! You just didn't know everything… well… uh oh! It looks like that Chindi don't want to go back to older Shinji anymore…

"um… 'what will I do? Asuka think!' um…" while she is thinking really hard for the right words to say to the crying child, Chindi put his two arms around her neck while crying loudly now on her left shoulder.

"MAMA! WAHHHHH! CHINDI! WAAAAAH! DON'T GO! WAAAAH!"

Now, Asuka really don't know what to do. So she just hold the child while caressing her back with her right hand.

"okay… Chindi will not go away anymore… hehe… '_mein gott _what have I done… but… grrr…' okay stop crying now… or Misato will hear you… she'll…. Take you awy from me!"

"WAAAA---- hihihi" Chindi did stop crying then he kissed Asuka in her cheek.

"ten-chu mama Auch-ka… hihi" he said while he continue to hug her.

"hehe……. It's nothing… just don't… um… cry anymore… 'now! What if Misato sees him! She'll order me to bring back Chindi to his own parent… but… I'm just wondering… he didn't want to go back to them… did he hate them? Or maybe he didn't have any parents now? Are they dead?' of corse her mother is now dead and his father… um… I think do not like him a lot… yah know that! 'now… I have to 'hide' him to Misato…' what! Are you crazy… you can't hide him… yah know… there's no secrets that can't be revealed… 'yeah! That's it…'

then she slowly stood up with Chindi still on her arms. She slowly lead her way to the door. She stuck her head out of the room first. She looked in her left the right. Then she let go of Chindi.

"just wait for me here ok? And--- don't make any noise…" she said very softly but enough for Chindi to hear. The child nodded then she left the room.

Slowly Asuka made her way outside Misato"s room. She slowly opened the door… there's no Misato inside. 'Yes!' then she made her way to the living room… still no Misato… 'oh yeah!' then in the kitchen! No Misato at all! 'GREAT!' then she ran to her room, quickly opened it then she hold Chindi's hands.

"Chin-chan! Misato's not here! I hope she'll not go home early!" then they began to jump up and down.

"yehey! Yippiee! Uh huh! Oh yeah! Hehe… oh yeah! Oh yeah!" while Asuka and Chindi is happily singing and jumping up and down, the door suddenly opened followed by a loud call.

"Asuka are you already awake!"

"Oh yeah! Oh---- no! oh no! no! no! no! no! _mein gott_!" she suddenly panicked then she loudly closed the door.

"what the---! What's that! Is that you Asuka?" then Misato is slowly making her way to Asuka's room.

7… 6…

"What are we going to do?" asuka asked Chindi.

5… 4…

Then Chindi pointed his forefinger on something.

"Good idea!"

Misato is now on Asuka's front door.

3… 2… 1… 0…

Then Misato opened Asuka's door. There she saw Asuka sitting on her bed while reading some magazines.

"Hi Misato!" she looked at her with a big smile on her face.

"Why did yah strongly closed the door?…" she said while tapping the floor with her right foot and narrow eyes.

"um… err… it's--- the wind! Yeah! It's the wind! Yah know… the wind closed the door! He---he…

"really… yah know I forgot something so I came back and I need to tell you that just order something for your lunch okay?"

"um… okay! But yah know you can call me instead…"

"like what I've said I forgot something… and… why don't you want me to return?" she asked bewilderedly.

"uh… oh… I'm just… yah know… um… con—concerned! Yeah! Yah know… you'll get tired if you go back here from Nerv… he…. he… 'why am I so flustered'" she said nervously.

"oh really?… since when?"

"since… now! I just realized that… I have to be at… least… yah know… concerned about you… hi…hi…"

"oh… well… I'll just get something then I'll be going… take care of yourself… I'm going to leave you some money… I'll put it at the table, just get it there…" she said while turning away then she slowly closed the door but before she entirely closed it…

"um… Asuka… are you--- hiding something from me?"

"no! of course! Nothing! He… he…"

"okay" then she closed the door.

The second child sighed in relief then she remembered something. She made her way to her wardrobe, once she opened it a child jumped in her arms. Chindi's legs were encircling her waist while his arms were on her neck again.

"what the---! Hey! Why are you so happy now?…" she said while putting her arms around Chindi's waist.

"hihi… Chin-di…don't see… yehey!" he said enthusiastically.

"yes! She didn't saw you!" she said happily as well… then she began to rock the child while they continue to laugh together while making their way to Asuka's bed.

"hihihihihi….." Chindi's giggled. hey! That sounds like a witch's giggle

"hohoho!hahaha!hehehe!hohoho!" um… Santa is that you?

Then they sat in the bed when Misato spoke loudly.

"ASUKA! I'LL GO NOW… ARE…YOU…LAUGHING?"

"oh…. Hush!" she said with her left hand covering Chindi's mouth.

"No! it's just your imagination… maybe a little hangover! By the way? Where did yah went last night, beside the bar?"

"umm… well… I JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING…"

"oh really! 'payback time' ARE YOU HIDING…SOMETHING FROM ME MISATO…?"

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY--- WOULD… I?"

"OH! OKAY… YAH KNOW YOUR NOT A SECRETIVE PERSON!" she said sarcastically…

"YEAH! YEAH! I GOT TO GO! BYE!" then Asuka heard the front door closed. She removed her hand away from Chindi's mouth now.

"Finally! Now… what?…"

**END--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**+-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OF CHAPTER THREE… hehe…**

Summersnowflakes: see? You made a cliffhanger!

Kathiee: wait? What are we doin' here at the Hospital?

Summersnowflakes: you didn't remember don't yah? We fainted at your room…

Kathiee: oh… yeah…

Summersnowflakes: just forget about it… well… because of that cliffhanger of your! I HAVE TO CONTINUE THIS FIC UNTIL CHAPPIEE 4 OR 5!

Kathiee: but… I didn't do that! It's not my ending idea?

Summersnowflakes: what? Are? You? Sayin'?

Kathiee: believe me… it's not supposed to be that way…!

Summersnowflakes: now… who did that one? IF IT'S NOT ONE OF YOUR STUPID IDEAS!

Shinji: well… um… don't fight… I did that… hehe… suddenly appears

Kathiee: what! You did that! YOU SPOILED THE FIC! MY ENDING IS THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! I KINDA THOUGHT HARD ON THAT ONE!

Shinji: Gomen ne… I just kinda like being… um… yah know… close to… err… Asuka… blushing

Kathiee: BUT---- I cut her off

Summersnowflakes: STOP THAT! It's really cut Shinji-kun… wow… your idea is more cuter and great…

Shinji: um… really? Do yah… think… so…

Kathiee: what! YOU SAID THAT IT'S STUPID! AND NOW! GGRRRRRRR!

**A/N:** hehe… um… I decided not to end this fic… yah know… my cousin pleaded me to make this ficciee longer.. so for my beloved cousin… I'll make 2 more chappiees to go… hehe.. actually she is not expecting me to be a writer 'coz… yah know… I'm only 13… but I told her that I can do it…! and my besh fwend Kathiee did encourage me… she's my inspiration…nn actually… my cousin 'Gynette' is now proud of me… huhu…nn thanks ziz… well, I kinda red a ficciee almost similar to this one but not actually and I added it to my favorites… I kinda liked the ficciee that 'kuya' Axel Terizaki made… well, Kathiee first saw it because she really like that author and she just told me about it when I'm done with my first chappiee. She red one of his ficciee… "Child of love" am I right? I think that ficciee is lime/lemon… I don't know actually… and I'm not reading any lemon ficciees… maybe lime but lemon… I'm only 13! Maybe I can make lime ficcies but please! Don't ask me to make a lemon one! Well the title of that fic… is "Just a child" if I'm not mistaken… well, I didn't mean to make a ficciee that is similar to that… it's not on purpose! Really! Like what I've said… I think this idea is not that new… sowiee! Huhuhu! Of course his ficciee is more cute and beautiful and great and enjoyable and … and… huhuhu… over-acting? hehe… well, to 'kuya' Axel I hope that he'll make more ficciee… he's really a great writer! well, guyz… I know that someday… someday… I'll be also great! Hahahah!--- When?…… someday! Well… see yah guyz at the next chappiee…nn


End file.
